


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't quite the gift Kagami was expecting for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I missed Kagami's birthday a couple days ago, so I just decided to post this now. This is the first smut I have posted so I am kinda embaressed. I hope you enjoy nonetheless !!

Kagami comes home from a long day of work, not expecting to find this. The sight of Aomine Daiki... fucking himself on a dildo in his bed. His boyfriend had told him he had a surprise for his birthday when he got home, but this isn't quite what Kagami was expecting.

"Daiki?" Kagami calls out, walking over. "You having fun?" Kagami teases, crossing his arms and smirking. Aomine moans, arching his back as he comes. Kagami raises his eyebrows, and he can feel himself getting hard in his pants.

"Did you, mmhm, enjoy that?" Aomine asks, breathing heavily.

"You tell me." Kagami replies, climbing on top of Aomine and grabbing his hand, placing it on the bulge in his pants.

"You're hard again already? You really enjoyed me watching you, huh?" Kagami asks, jacking off Aomine's dick. Aomine just whines in response, thrusting up into Kagami's hand.

"I'm going to fuck you into next month." Kagami growls before turning Aomine onto his stomach. He takes the dildo out, and Aomine whimpers at the loss before he is filled with Kagami's bigger dick. Kagami starts fucking him roughly, gripping his hips tight enough to bruise. Kagami pushes in another finger along side his dick, and Aomine gasps at the stretch.

"What are you d-" Aomine cuts himself off with a loud moan as Kagami adds another finger and quickly pushes against Aomine's prostate, pressing on it repeatedly without stopping. 

"S-stop, I'm going to cum!" Aomine whimpers before he releases for the second time onto the sheets. Kagami keeps roughly fucking into him even as he is on the edge of coming. He then adds another finger, stretching Aomine's ass even more with his dick and three fingers. He flips Aomine over, so he can look at him. He scissors his fingers to stretch him before pulling them out and grabbing the average sized dildo.

"I'm going to put this in, okay?" Kagami says, showing him the pink dildo. Aomine just hums in response, trying to stroke his limp cock back to full hardness. He moans out loudly as Kagami pushes the dildo in next to his dick, moaning at the friction next to his dick. Kagami slowly pushes the dildo in and out, getting Aomine used to the size. Kagami starts moving his hips again, moving the dildo opposite of his thrusts. Aomine whimpers from the overstimulation, his ass and cock sensitive from already coming twice. He can't seem to get hard again, which is kind of expected after coming twice. Nonetheless, Kagami continues to fuck into Aomine, his pace quickening. Kagami groans out as he stops thrusting and buries himself balls deep into Aomine's ass and comes. Aomine whimpers as Kagami's hot cum fills him. Kagami pulls out, taking the dildo out as well. 

"You did so good, babe." Kagami whispers into Aomine's ear as he carries him to the bathroom.

 

-

 

Kagami and Aomine had just finished cleaning up and they both plop down onto their bed, exhausted from todays activities.

"When did you even buy that dildo?" Kagami asks, looking up at the ceiling. Aomine chuckles.

"I bought it today. I was going to use it on you as a gift, but I got curious." Aomine says sheepishly. Kagami looks over at him and smiles. 

"Of course you did." Kagami says, leaning over and kissing Aomine.

"Happy Birthday, Taiga."

**Author's Note:**

> All criticism is welcome !!


End file.
